Extra Scene for Wannabe
by Still-RIP-Speed
Summary: inspired by other writers, I have written another extra scene-this time for wannabe...as ever for my fav ship. Please let me know what you think. Angst-Mention of Self harm. Decreased the rating-thought I may have been over careful-Please review


This is another extra scene fic I wrote a while back and then found it again to tweek to post.

I unfortunetly do not own any of the characters or the settings and the actual programme this is an extra scene for. Hope you like it anyways...

This is set as an extra scene at the end of wannabe after he has just spoken on the stairs with H, he walks into the lab and into the locker room...

* * *

He placed the door of his locker back into its frame, leaving his hand on it. He breathed out another heavy sigh before opening it again and then slamming the door as hard as he could-which made it rebound out of the frame.

She was just about to enter the room when she heard the slam and her steps slowed up. Her day hadn't exactly been the best either so she wasn't ready to play comforter, well maybe she would for one or 2 but she knew one of them had gone home. As she turned the corner she saw the only other person she would make the time for-but slamming the door of his locker wasn't his style, she knew something was seriously wrong.

He staggered back when the door flung back out and seemingly collapsed onto the bench in the middle of the room, throwing his head into his hands. He let another long sigh. Being so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear her enter. She placed herself on the bench to his side, she didn't say a word-just mirrored his stance with the exception of her head-she tilted it slightly so she gently stared.

After a while he realised there was someone there-as he took a long breath in, he took in her scent-he had smelt it some many times before, and everytime it made him in smile, inside, but smile none the less. But today was different-this couldn't even make him smile today, in a monosyllabic yet questioning voice he asked,

"What are you doing here Calleigh?"

The sound of his voice made her jump slightly and the nature of the question threw her even further, why _was _she there? The real reason-she cared for him, a lot. Seeing him there, seeing him hurt, the problems of her own head were whisked away immediately , she just wanted to be there, to be with him, to care for him, to…love him…what was she thinking? But she couldn't give that answer so she thought quietly,

"I was coming in as I heard the locker and to save myself from being decapitated I thought I wait to see what you did." He turned to look at her and she flashed him a usual beaming grin. He diverted his gaze back to the floor, she leant forward just a little more. She lowered the tone of her voice,

"What's up…?" she didn't need to say anymore. She saw a solitary tear roll down his cheek and hit the floor. She swallowed hard, this was a side of him she had never seen and she didn't want to rush him. He let out a long final sigh,

"I don't know…he was…he was messed up, so alone…he didn't…" He couldn't find the words. He was normally able to articulate himself, normally with it caked in sarcasm. But not today. He let out another long sigh,

"He was just a kid Calleigh, a kid who was always on the outside looking in. A kid whose parents didn't know how to handle…so they…" took a deep sigh "…just left him to it"

He placed his head in his hands again. After a few seconds all she could see was a slight shudder in the shoulders. She widdened her eyes- _My word-he's actually crying,_she thought. There's no way she could leave him like this; she rapidly thought and slowly moved her hand-so not to disturb him and placed it on the arch of his hunched back. He stopped not moving his body but turning his head she saw him, he had been crying-hard, his eyes were red raw and usual bags under his eyes were accented acutely. With his lip quivering slight and voice so soft Calleigh barely heard it, "should have been me Cal…should have been me"

In utter shock Calleigh removed her hand and eyes widened even further,

"What? Speed...I…I don't understand…" Tim, realising the depth of this revelation, sprung up from the bench and went to grab the last of his things out his locker,

"Nothing Calleigh, forget it"

Calleigh was not going to let this go-she had discovered a side to Tim Speedle that was not going to appear again in a hurry and it seemed more she got to see, the more she wanted to know. Tim had always been always been so closed off to everyone about himself-why would he be so open with her now? She had to know…

She copied his motion and sprung up but counter attacking his opening the locker she pushed it shut-hard, the force she did it with even surprised her,

"Oh no you don't Speed, you can't make a comment like that and just leave it, what do you mean, that should have been you?"

He wasn't ready for this; he had already said too much as it was. But the truth was there was only one person he would have said it to and she was right there, wanting to know. But he couldn't tell her, not yet. He couldn't let anyone in, especially her-however much his heart told him he wanted to…

"Calleigh, just drop it, ok?"

He left his locker and paced towards the door. She ran to catch up and before she knew it she had placed her hands flat on his torso and blocking him from leaving. He closed his eyes, his head was spinning. On one hand he wanted her to let go so he could walk away but he mainly was trying to calm his heart beating out of his chest-he never wanted her to let him go…ever. He opened his eyes to see Calleigh looking straight up at him,

"Tim, please, talk to me," He was too tired to fight anymore,

"Ok," he breathed out long and slow, "ok, when Wally succeeded, I failed," another tear rolled down his cheek. Tim raised his hands and gently cupping them, removed Calleigh's hands from his chest moving them and to place and hold them at her side.

He let them go. He paced back to the bench to the position where she had first found him. Calleigh was about to speak but then he continued,

"There were times, back, in New York when I thought the life would be better without me…but after a couple of times realised pills were pretty ineffective. Just make you throw up. Then tried another method…but only managed one wrist…" At this point he grabbed his left wrist he breathed in a very very slow breath, "My mum found me, took me to the hospital. Couple hours later, a nurse came in with a note. My parents said they'd had enough, don't come home. So I didn't. Joined the academy cause I ended up chatting to the police men who came and chatted to me in hospital after I did it."

Calleigh slowly paced over to the bench again and lowered herself down onto it, next to him, very slowly as he was talking. As he finished, he turned and saw there were tears running down her cheeks and he turned his head to look at the floor again,

"I've never told anyone this before Calleigh, not even Horatio." He stopped and breathed deeply and steadily. Calleigh didn't know what to do or say so she decided to let her instincts guide her. She moved her hands out in front of her, and placed them over Tim's. To her surprise, and her joy if she dare admit it, he moved his to hold hers too. He weaved his strong yet delicate fingers around her slender digits and they both held them there. She moved her head up to look at him. He lifted his head and turned-looking straight into her eyes…

Just then she heard a noise behind her and flashed her head around and quicker than she realised Tim had let go of her grip and was reaching in his locker again. Just then Valera appeared from around the corner, she raised her eyebrows,

"you two still here?? I thought I was the only one on overtime!!" T

im shut his locker, clutching his bike helmet, he muttered as he went past,

" Not anymore" Speed turned his head and in his restored usual tone said, " See you in the mornin' " and sent a split second glance at Calleigh.

Calleigh began to stand up; she wanted to go after him…

" Oh Cal I have the worst day…"

Calleigh tensed her back and in her mind, a battle raged. Should she go after him and make a scene? She wouldn't mean to, it's just that's what would happen and he would hate that or she would leave it, which would tear her up?? It was just then she heard Valera's voice becoming increasingly questioning and raised,

"Calleigh? CALLEIGH?"

She spun her head and muttered an apology, and Valera chuckled but Calleigh could see the concern in her eyes,

"Are you alright Cal, you were miles away? I was asking if you fancied going for a drink, I have had the worst day and I could use a friendly ear…"

Calleigh turned and looked back down the corridor-she knew he would be at the parking lot by now at least, if not on his bike speeding away. She let out a silent sigh-knowing the chance had gone, but she turned her head, forcing a smile towards her colleague,

"Sure thing, shall we take your car?"

Valera burst into a wide grin knowing her offer had been agreed to, "Sure, you ready?"

Calleigh breathed in to hide another sigh, "Yeah, sure."

They wondered down to the car. Calleigh tried to push the thoughts out her mind, but what if she had ran after him? She wanted to speak to him, to help him. But she knew he also coped and liked to deal with things himself. So focused on her friend, the one who was asking for her help right now. If he wanted to speak to her again, she thought he'd strong enough to ask…although if she darned to admit it she wanted to still be with Tim right now…but she wasn't and she would have to accept that.

For now.


End file.
